Seven Guests and a Butler
by BellaEllaWriter
Summary: Madame Rose, Colonel Mustard, Professor Plum, Mrs White, Mr Green, Miss Scarlett and Mrs Peacock have been invited to a mysterious house for a dinner party they aren't likely to forget any time soon...
1. Hillhouse

**Hello! I have decided to try and do what has not yet been done! My two favourite movies are Clue and Beauty and the Beast (2017) and I have decided to combine them! I couldn't find the Clue category, but if I do I will change it to a Crossover with that.**

 **I don't own Beauty and the Beast (2017) or Clue (1985).**

Belle's hands trembled as she read the letter. She didn't understand. The letter read as follows:

* * *

 _Dear Sir,_

 _It will be most to your advantage to be present at Hillhouse, Route 41, England, for a dinner party to discuss a long withstanding and painful financial arrangement. When you arrive, you shall be known as Monsieur Rose, please arrive at 7pm on the 31st of October. Please do not be late and bring this letter as proof of your identity._

 _A Friend._

* * *

She didn't understand what it meant. But she was going to find out.

oOo

She slipped into Adam's study and began to read through the many letters. She had looked through almost all the ones she could find when she saw one from an unknown address. She read through it and then wished that she hadn't. Someone had discovered one of their households biggest secrets – and been blackmailing Adam to ensure that it stayed a secret. That was horrible, but what was worse was the letter that she'd just read. She knew she had to go – she had to sort this out.

Belle got Bernadette to help her pack – fortunately Bernadette was very good at not asking questions – and once she was packed she arranged for the use of the car - it was going to be a very long trip. She wrote a letter to explain her sudden departure to Adam, and then she left.

oOo

Several hours later they arrived at the ferry, which took them to the coast fairly nearby. Belle drove up the route – it was dark and deadly silent. She thought she heard another car, but her head could just as easily be playing tricks on her.

A few minutes more revealed a dark, scary house. There were lights on, and a turning. Belle drove up the drive, until she got to large, iron gates. This place was certainly not welcoming. She reached the house, outside of which there were a number of other cars parked. When she arrived at the door (which she had hurried to due to the dogs growling nearby it) she checked that she looked appropriate (she was wearing her pink pinafore, but it looked good enough she reckoned) and pulled on the chain next to the door. A man dressed in a formal black suit answered the door, and looked rather confused to see her.

"Hello, Mademoiselle."

"Bonjour." She handed him her cloak.

"Are you expected?" He said, as he hung her cloak in the coat-closet.

"Indeed, I believe I am. I received this letter," she showed him the letter, and whilst he was reading she began to smell the distinct smell of dog crap.

"Am I not mistaken in believing that this is addressed to a Monsieur?"

"Yes, but I am 'Madame Rose'" She checked her shoes quickly, before realising that it must be the butler.

"I see," he said, raising an eyebrow, "Well, in that case, come into the library. One of our other guests, Colonel Mustard, has already arrived." And with that he led her through the hall to, presumably, the library.

 **Hey! I know that Clue isn't based at a specific time, but I figured Halloween was a good time :) REVIEW if you like this crazy idea!**


	2. The Guests Arrive

**Ok, so like I said, I'm posting a few chapters at a time, so here's Chapter 2: The Guests Arrive! The chapters are going to be named after the scenes in the Scene Selection of Clue, so there's going to be about 15 altogether, though they will very much vary in size!**

 **I don't own Beauty and the Beast (2017) or Clue (1985).**

"Madame Rose, this is Colonel Mustard," he turned to the maid, who was wearing rather inappropriate attire, "And this is Yvette." He then went to answer the door, as the bell had rung yet again.

Belle took a drink from Yvette and wandered, admiring the many books, to where Colonel Mustard was.

"Do you know why we are here?" She asked him quietly.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I honestly have no idea," he said in a rather loud voice back.

She didn't know quite what to reply when the door to the library (which was bookshelves) opened and The Butler, accompanied by a pale woman dressed completely in black, entered, almost crushing Colonel Mustard in the process.

"Ah, may I introduce you. Mrs White," he turned to the tragic woman next to him, "This is Yvette, the maid. I see you know each other." He commented off of the flinch Yvette had given.

Mrs White walked toward Colonel Mustard, "Hello." She spoke briskly.

"Hallo," he replied.

Belle began reading Romeo and Juliet, just to have something familiar in this strange place. The door opened yet again to reveal a woman who was wearing the most horrific hat Belle had ever seen. It was like a birds nest of feathers, and she had giant earrings and diamanté glasses to match.

"And this is Mrs Peacock."

That suited her.

"How do you do?" Colonel Mustard said at the same time as Mrs White said, "Hello." Again.

"Yvette, will you go and check the dinner will be ready soon as all the guests have arrived?" The maid handed Mrs Peacock a drink and then left, with Mrs Peacock looking a bit confused.

Belle heard the bell ring again. A few minutes later The Butler entered with a tall man, who had short blonde hair, glasses, and was wearing a blue suit. He went and talked to Mrs Peacock. Belle got back to her book, though she was also admiring the strange lights, which were apparently powered by 'electricity'. It was fascinating. She then got back to Romeo and Juliet. She always felt more comfortable in a library.

"May I present Professor Plum, and Miss Scarlett," a bumbling man with glasses, a green suit and a bow tie, along with a lady in a greenish-blue dress (who had short poofy hair which reminded Belle of a poodle) entered along with The Butler. They each took a drink from Yvette (Professor Plum clinked his against Miss Scarlett's awkwardly for some reason) and continued to look throughly uncomfortable.

"Of course, as you've each been addressed by a pseudonym, you'll realise that nobody here is being addressed by their real name." The Butler said, only to receive silence as an answer.

Suddenly a gong rang, which alerted everyone that it was time for dinner.

 **So, there you go! Again, not super long, but I hope you like it anyway! REVIEW if you did!**


	3. Dinner Is Served

**Here is Chapter 3! And it is fairly long (at least it is compared to the other chapters)!** **The inspiration for this story, in case anyone is wondering, was from me trying to decide whether I liked Clue or Beauty and the Beast more. So I mixed them together. I have never written an AU or a crossover before, but hey! There's a first time for everything!**

 **I don't own Beauty and the Beast (2017) or Clue (1985).**

Mr Green was so startled by this gong that he jumped, spilling his drink over Belle, who was unfortunately nearby.

"I'm so sorry," he stuttered, patting her wet dress with a handkerchief.

"It's perfectly alright," she said, smiling kindly as they walked across the hall to the dining room.

"You'll find your names beside your places, please be seated," The Butler said as everyone walked in.

Belle was sat at the end of the table, with Mr Green, Miss Scarlett, and Colonel Mustard on her right, and Mrs White, Professor Plum, and Mrs Peacock on her left.

"Is this place for you?" Colonel Mustard gestured to the seat across from Belle, talking to the butler.

"No Sir. I am merely a humble butler."

"What exactly do you do?"

"I butle, Sir."

"Which means what?"

"The butler is head of the kitchen and dining room. I keep everything tidy, that's all."

"Well, what's all this about, Butler? This dinner party?" Mrs Peacock asked.

"Ah, to be or not to be, to tell or not to tell."

"Huh?" Professor Plum looked confused.

"He's quoting Shakespeare," Belle informed him.

"Madame Rose is quite right."

"You are a very well read butler," she added.

"Indeed, Madame."

"Anyone want some Kipling? I think the female of the species is far more deadly than the male." Colonel Mustard joked.

"Sure, I'll eat anything." Miss Scarlett answered.

"Shark fin soup, Madame," Yvette said as she handed Mrs Peacock the dish.

"So is this for our host?" Colonel Mustard gestured to the empty seat.

"No Sir, that's for the eighth guest, Mr Boddy."

"I thought Mr Boddy was our host," Belle spoke up.

"As did I!" Everyone else said in agreement.

"Who is our host then?" Mrs White asked.

But The Butler only laughed in response.

"Well, we should eat whilst the food is still hot," Mr Green eventually said.

"Now, shouldn't we wait for the other guest?" Mrs Peacock rebuked him.

"I will keep something warm for him," Yvette said as she collected the now finished bowls of shark fin soup.

"What did you have in mind dear." Miss Scarlett said, making Belle feel very uncomfortable.

To break the silence which began to set in, Professor Plum began to slurp his soup incredibly loudly, though Mrs White followed with an even louder slurp, causing the whole dinner table to look as they slurped their soup down.

"Well someone's got to break the ice, and it might as well be me, I mean I'm used to being a hostess, it's part of my husband's work, and it's always difficult when a group of new friends meet together for the first time, as they have to get acquainted, so I'm perfectly prepared to start the ball rolling, I mean I have no idea why we are here, or what I'm doing here, or what this place is about but I am determined to enjoy myself, and very intrigued, and oh my, this soup's delicious, isn't it?" Mrs Peacock said in one giant breath. No one really knew how to properly answer that for a few seconds, until Mrs White spoke up.

"You say you are regularly a hostess for your husbands work?"

"Yes it's a key part of your life when you are the wife of a – Oh, I forgot! We aren't supposed to say who we really are, though heavens above I don't know why."

"Don't you?" Colonel Mustard said, his eyes narrowed.

"I know who you are," Mr Green said quietly.

"How do you know who I am?!" Mrs Peacock took off her glasses, looking worried.

"You're a politician's wife."

"Yes, I am," she stuttered, putting her glasses back on (but not before accidentally poking herself in the eye).

"Well, who's your husband?" Colonel Mustard demanded.

Just then The Butler entered, ending the conversation.

"So what does your husband do?" Mrs Peacock turned to Mrs White.

"Nothing." She replied quickly

"Nothing, eh?" Professor Plum obviously was suspicious.

"Well, he just lies around on his back all day."

"Sounds like hard work to me," Miss Scarlett grinned.

Lightening struck as the main course was served, which caused the jumpy Mr Green to spill his drink on Miss Scarlett, much to her discontent.

"Sorry, I'm a little bit accident prone," he stammered.

"This is one of my favourite recipes!" Mrs Peacock said from across the table whilst she ate up. Unfortunately Belle couldn't agree with her on that. It was some sort of white thing that tasted horrific.

"I know, Madame," The Butler said. How could he possibly know? Belle found herself wondering.

"So what do you do Mr Green? Come on, how are we to get acquainted if we don't say anything about ourselves?" Mrs Peacock persisted.

"Well perhaps he doesn't want to get acquainted with you," Miss Scarlett said less than subtly.

"Well, I'm sure I don't know!" Mrs Peacock said in a know it all voice, "But if I wasn't trying to keep the conversation going we would just be sitting here in an embarrassed silence!"

"Are you afraid of silence, Mrs Peacock?"

"Yes! I mean, No! Why?"

"Because you may have a medical condition known as-"

"Medical? So you're a doctor?"

"Yes, but I don't practice."

"Well, practice makes perfect," Miss Scarlett interrupted Mrs White and Mr Green, "I think all men need a little practice, don't you Mrs Peacock?"

Mrs Peacock had nothing to say to that.

"Where is our host and why've we been brought here!?" Colonel Mustard demanded.

The bell rang again.

"That'll be our host," The Butler walked toward the door.

Everyone waited apprehensively whilst the door was answered (Belle overheard The Butler being called Wadsworth, so at least she knew his name now) and Wadsworth led in this tall, intimidating stranger.

"Mrs Peacock, Professor Plum, Mrs White, Mr Green, Miss Scarlett, Colonel Mustard, and Madame Rose, meet Mr Boddy."

 **So there ya go! Please Review! Please! I wrote out Mrs Peacock's speech for you! So, _REVIEW!_ Sorry, normal, totally not review crazy, human being.**


	4. Secrets and Blackmail

**Hi, Bella here. This story... I liked the idea when I started, but it just seems to have gotten dull for me, and if something is dull to the writer it is usually dull for the reader. I just can't play with the story as much as I would like to. I will not leave it unfinished, because, if you haven't guessed from '** **I NEVER LEAVE ANY OF MY STORIES AT A CLIFFHANGER AND THEN NEVER FINISH THEM! AT THE VERY WORST, THEY COME TO A VERY SUDDEN ENDING!** ' **from my profile, I don't like unfinished fics. So I'm doing a quick double update and bringing this to a close.**

 **I do not own Beauty and the Beast (2017) or Clue, but if I did I would probably be advised to not combine them.**

Mr Boddy was a tall, mysterious looking man, with dark hair slicked back, a rather ugly suitcase, and a smile that Belle was sure meant he was hiding something.

"Well, well, well." He smiled, eyes narrowed, round at them all. "What do we have here?"

"Mr Boddy." Wadsworth said stiffly, "Would you care for dinner?"

"No thanks." His eyes lingered on Yvette and her rather revealing costume. "I have already eaten."

"Would any of you care for dessert?" Wadsworth said hurriedly. Nobody said anything. "In that case, would you all please make your way through to the study where we will talk about the reason you have all been brought here tonight."

After everyone was in the study, Wadsworth turned to them all and said, "You have all been brought here because you all have a secret!"

"So what if we have secrets?" Said Colonel Mustard shakily, "Everybody has secrets!"

"These are different." Wadsworth smiled in a way that made Belle feel very uncomfortable.

"How?" Asked Miss Scarlett, raising an eyebrow.

"You're all being blackmailed for it!" Wadsworth announced grandly.

"What a ridiculous statement! I would never! I don't know what made you think such a thing and I think this is all insane!" Mrs Peacock blurted out, flustered.

"Anyone else wish to deny it?" Wadsworth surveyed the room. There was silence.

"So what are these secrets?" Mrs White asked.

"Your husband, Mrs White, died under rather suspicious circumstances. Would you care to enlighten us if it?"

"If you must know, he was found with his head cut off and his, _you know."_

The men all awkwardly crossed their legs.

"So what is your secret Miss Scarlett?"

"I run a business in Washington that provides gentlemen with the company of a young lady for the night."

"Mr Green?"

"I am a homosexual. I have no personal shame in this, but I must keep it a secret or I shall lose my job."

"Professor Plum?"

"I was involved in... relations with a patient of mine."

"Colonel Mustard?"

"I gained money during the war by selling vital radio parts on the black market."

"Mrs Peacock?"

She remained silent.

"Fine." Wadsworth sighed. "She has been slipping mysterious packages to certain men."

Mrs Peacock looked furious.

"And Madame Rose?"

Belle gulped. She knew that if she didn't give it now, Wadsworth would reveal it to everybody anyway.

"My husband kept me as his prisoner. But we fell in love." She said defiantly.

"Sounds like Stockholm Syndrome to me." Miss Scarlett said snidely.

"But what has Mr Boddy got to do with all of this?" Mr Green averted what looked set to become a large argument.

"Why haven't you guessed?" Wadsworth sounded amused, "He's the one who's blackmailing you all!"

 **I know it's not the exact dialogue from the movie, and it's a bit rushed, but I hope it's an okay enough read!**


	5. Weapons and a Murder

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast (2017) or Clue!**

They all gasped and began to talk at once.

"If you're quiet, I'll go get my little bag." He walked out of the room and returned with his ugly case. He opened it up and took out several purple packages and handed them round.

"Open them up!" Mr Boddy grinned.

There was a scuffle as everyone opened their packages. Belle was horrified to open hers to reveal a bottle of poison. She didn't even want to think of what Mr Boddy was suggesting she did with this!

As she looked around, she saw that Miss Scarlet had a candlestick, which she was swinging around, clearly unimpressed. Colonel Mustard had a wrench, which made him seem confused. Professor Plum had a gun, which he was staring at like he couldn't believe his eyes. Miss White had a length of rope, Mr Green had a pipe, and Mrs Peacock had a knife. Oh lord help them all.

"You each have a lethal weapon in your hand. Kill Wadsworth and nobody will ever learn your secrets." Mr Boddy taunted them, walking around the room until he reached the lights. "Your time is-" He turned off the lights, "Now."

There was a gunshot. A crash. A stumble. When the lights turned on, Wadsworth was still perfect alive.

Mr Boddy lay on the floor, blood spurting from his head, clearly dead.

* * *

 **I know that this is technically a cliffhanger, but I'm saying that it is for storytelling technique. Maybe if I get an insane attack of inspiration, I'll add more, but I'm probably just going to tag this story as 'complete' and never look at it again, so don't get any hopes up.**

 **Thank you so much to anyone who bothered to read this not-so-great story! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone (I know these last two chapters aren't the best!), but I just don't really like this story anymore (typing up all the dialogue from the movie was a pain and boring, so I have a whole new level of respect for people who make movie novelisations!), and I hate it when an author leaves a fic and never updates it again, so I just hurriedly brought this to a sort of satisfying ending.**

 **Thank you again to anyone who read this and Au Reviour!**


End file.
